I Couldn't Help But Overhear
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Emily is ranting to JJ about Hotch. Unbeknownst to her, Hotch hears the entire conversation. What happens after Hotch hears how Emily feels? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I Couldn't Help But Overhear...

"Yes, JJ, he's _attractive_ ," Prentiss sighed, "can we just drop the whole thing?"

"Yes," JJ snarked, " 'attractive.' Why won't you admit that he's hot?"

"Because he's my freaking _unit chief_ ," Prentiss answered back.

God. Just saying that made her heart race. It made the temperature in the room go up. And yes, she was slightly annoyed with JJ for calling her out on it. Emily Prentiss had it bad for Aaron Hotchner.

"So you admit it?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I admite it. Aaron Hotchner is FREAKING HOT!" she practically screamed.

"Careful now. The whole bullpen can hear you," Morgan teased.

"Oh shut up, Morgan," Prentiss fired back.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" JJ asked.

"What am I gonna DO? He doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm his subordinate for crying out loud."

She blushed. She enjoyed being under SSA Hotchner's authority.

"Well, I think he has it bad for you, too," JJ answered.

"And what makes you say that? I mean, if he did feel something for me, it would be wonderful. But that would never happen..." she rambled.

"Because he had you in his office for a really long time," JJ answered.

"That means nothing," Prentiss retorted, "I messed up a report and he just helped me..correct it That's all." By "correct it," she meant yelled at her and ordered her to do it over again.

"Emily Prentiss messed up a report?!" JJ exclaimed, "that isn't like you."

Prentiss picked at her nails.

"He yelled at me," she whispered.

JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Fine," Prentiss gave up, "I mess up reports on purpose. I sometimes don't follow instructions on cases either. That man is hot when he's angry. I could listen to him yell at me all day."

"Surely, Prentiss, you can't want to stare into that Hotch glare all the time," Morgan teased, "those eyes can be dangerous. Sometimes evil."

Prentiss was taking off her jacket and fanning herself. She couldn't help it. She was on a roll.

"And that is why I mess up on purpose sometimes. So he can give me the glare. Do you know how many times I wish he'd just look at me like that all day? I want to kiss him or jump his bones!"

"More like the other way around," JJ muttered.

"FINE," Emily said, "I like it when he tackles unsubs and...sometimes I wish I was one of those unsubs."

Her face must've been ten shades of red.

"And that voice," Prentiss swooned, "that deep,dark voice. I'd give anything to hear him growling against my neck. I see him like that in my dreams."

Suddenly, a tall, dark man approached. JJ tried to warn Emily, but she was still ranting.

"Ahem," JJ muttered.

"I mean, is he not aware of how much power he has over me?!"

"AHEM!" JJ yelled.

Prentiss whipped around and saw Hotch standing right there.

"Hello Prentiss," Hotch greeted.

If it wasn't for that chair, Prentiss would've fallen over.

"Hi Hotch," Prentiss stuttered.

He heard the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Prentiss, I need to go over the Donnelson case file with you," Hotch said.

"Yeah—yeah sure, Hotch," Prentiss stammered.

As Prentiss followed him to his office, JJ smirked.

Hotch strode into his office, locked the door, and shut the blinds. Prentiss had to admire that. He walked with a purpose and knew what he was doing. Hotch didn't miss the way Prentiss was biting her nails.

"So this case file," Hotch started, "is this another one you messed up on purpose?" he snarled.

"I—I don't. I don't know what you mean..."

Hotch rushed to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't lie to me Agent Prentiss," Hotch growled.

Oh yeah. He overheard her mentioning that part to JJ.

Prentiss took that as a challenge.

"I'm not lying to you," Prentiss retorted, "even if I was, there's not much you can do about it." She walked up to him and stared into his glare.

Hotch grabbed her arms roughly. He noticed that she wasn't really trying to escape.

"I think you'll find I can do something about it," he retorted.

He started touching her face with one hand.

"How long as this been going on?" he asked.

"Uhh.. er...about the time I first started working for you, sir," Prentiss stammered.

"Hmmm," Hotch agreed, "and how many reports have you messed up just to make me angry with you?" He yanked her close to him.

"One too many," Prentiss swooned.

They kissed fiercly.

"You were right when you were talking to JJ," Hotch whispered.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"I have all the power over you," Hotch growled against her neck, "and there's nothing you can do about it." He noticed the goosebumps on her arm and traced them.

"I could try," Prentiss challenged, wanting to see how far she could push him. In reality, she didn't want to let this go.

Hotch yanked her hair roughly and made her look into his eyes. _Those deep, dark, angry eyes_ Prentiss challenged. If it wasn't for Hotch catching her right then, she would've fallen over again.

"But I don't think you want to let this go, do you?" Hotch challenged, "hmmm? I bet you want me to treat you like an unsub. Do you? " Two could play at that game.

"Yes," Prentiss whispered, "and I don't wanna let this go."

"Good."

Twenty minutes later, the pair was still catching their breath.

"You know Emily, I couldn't be happier that you decided to blab to JJ about your feelings towards me."

"Really?" Prentiss laughed.

"I had a whole big spiel planned out for you. I was going to tell you how wonderful you are and how I love you. I want you to be mine." He kissed her cheek.

"Aaron," Prentiss whispered, "I don't know what to say. I mean, you're my boss.. I thought you wouldn't..." she trailed off.

"Well, Dave was gonna kick my ass if I didn't tell you sooner," Hotch laughed, "and I guess some rules are just meant to be broken." He looked specifically at Prentiss, who blushed.

"But Strauss?"

"Relax, we can stick Dave on her."

"You know, I didn't mean to blab my feelings."

"But I'm glad you did," Hotch kissed her, "you saved me from a big lecture from Dave."

They kissed some more, before realizing they were supposed to get back to work.

"Oh, and here's that case file I need you to correct," Hotch said in his Unit Chief voice.

"Oh, thank you. I'll get right on it." They smirked at each other. Then, Prentiss realized—the file was correct!

"Sir?" Prenitss asked.

"Oh, I corrected it myself," Hotch answered, "along with the twenty other files I had to redo."

Prentiss looked at him. Hotch smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me Agent Prentiss," Hotch scolded, "I knew what you were doing the whole time."

Prentiss gasped.

"I'm a profiler. You are a very capable agent—and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend now. I just wondered when you were going to admit it."

"Admit what?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch stepped toward her.

"That you like it when I"m angry," he kissed her lips again, "but we better scoot. We've been here for too long and the team's gon start asking questions."

"Of course they will."

Hotch glared at her and Prentiss scurried off. Hotch smirked. _She really is something._


End file.
